Por mil años
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Después de sobrevivir a aquel inesperado accidente el día de la cacería, Anthony se recupera y Candy debe cuidarlo, mientras los sentimientos del amor y la pasión se van intensificando entre los dos. Creado para la GF 2013 y basado en una mágica canción.


**_DISCLAIMER:_ _Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos por diversión. Creánlo si fuesen míos Candy y Anthony no se hubiesen separado jamás, pero como no lo son sueño con inventarles finales felices para compartirlos después con ustedes =) ._**

**_A continuación les comparto un songfic basado en la preciosa canción de Christina Perri " A Thousand years", (sí, la de Crepúsculo jejeje) con el que participé en la GF 2013 (Hermoso evento). Desde que escuché el tema me pareció que era perfecta para Anthony y Candy, mágica como ellos dos.  
_**

**_Les dejo el link para que puedan escucharla =)_**

**_ watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI_**

**POR MIL AÑOS**

Era una noche oscura sin luna, la tercera desde que su vida se convirtiera en tristeza por la inseguridad de no saber si la persona que amaba se recuperaría.  
Un inesperado accidente cual catástrofe había ocurrido un día en que todo debía ser felicidad, ensombreciéndolo completamente. A causa de esto, parecía como si una sombra hubiese cubierto con sus negras alas el refinado ambiente de la mansión Ardley.

-Por favor que despierte, por favor no te lo lleves Señor- la jovencita Candice White Ardley oraba fervientemente, arrodillada frente a la cama de un joven que yacía inconsciente. Que irónica le parecía la vida de un momento a otro, cuando hacía tan solo tres días atrás había soñado con pertenecer a un mundo perfecto.

Aquel desastroso domingo de principios de Octubre por fin y de manera oficial había pasado de niña huérfana a pertenecer a una verdadera familia, más en esos momentos todos los deseos felices que pensaba alcanzar con ello ya parecían tan lejanos.

"Daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar...por no verte sufrir" pensaba mientras observaba el caer lento de las gotas de la medicina intravenosa que recibía el joven Anthony Brower a través de una incrustación en su muñeca.

-Mi principito bello resiste, no te vayas- suplicó en un susurro sosteniéndole la mano que tenía libre. Aquel muchacho antes tan vigoroso y lleno de energía lucía de pronto pálido y débil, tan vulnerable que a Candy se le estremecía el corazón de solo contemplarlo, pero sabía que nada conseguiría con seguir llorando como había hecho hasta ahora. Debía demostrar fortaleza ante la situación, no derrumbarse, para no perder la fe de que se iba a recuperar y para poder enseñarles a todos que podía estar junto a él.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó más hasta la cama para acomodarle las almohadas pero al quedar sin querer cerca de su rostro, tan varonil y angelical aún en medio de su obligado letargo, como si estuviese preso de un profundo hechizo, no pudo contener las ganas de probar aunque fuera por una sola vez sus hermosos labios, quiso robarle un beso.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que no estaba bien, más pensó que sería solo una pequeña travesura de la cual Anthony no se enteraría porque ella jamás se lo contaría, por lo que con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y lentamente fue acercándose.

-Te amo… despierta por favor…- le susurró antes de juntar su boca a la suya. Aquello duró un solo instante, pero fue un beso dulce, mágico como tantas veces lo había deseado. Comprobó como imaginaba, que esos seductores labios eran suaves y para asombro de ella cálidos, aunque estuviese sumido en un sueño profundo.

Con expectativas dignas de la fantasiosa chica que era y de la profunda fe que llevaba en su corazón, se alejó un poco para observar si se notaba algún cambio en él. Para ver si con su tierna acción había podido destruir la maldición dada por la bruja de la feria días atrás, pero no. Con pena vio que no ocurría nada al tiempo que la desesperanza volvía a invadirla. De forma ingenua había soñado con despertarlo de su sueño, de romper la dura realidad que se cernía sobre él como si se tratara de un maleficio, pero era imposible. Entendió que la recuperación de su amado niño solo estaba en las manos del creador.

Una vez más la profunda tristeza la atacó y lágrimas desesperadas comenzaron a caer a raudales de sus ojos…sus silenciosas lágrimas que eran sus únicas acompañantes en ese lúgubre cuarto vació en el que descansaba su amor.

Después de desahogarse un poco, cabizbaja volvió a la silla donde antes se encontraba sentada, y se inclinó para recostar sus brazos en el borde de la cama, sobre los que luego apoyó su cabeza y así… sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de convencerse de que Anthony solo estaba profundamente dormido o que al día siguiente despertaría con normalidad, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando el cansancio la venció.

_**Heart beats fast**  
(Latidos del corazón rápidos)  
**Colors and promises…**  
(Colores y promesas)_

-  
La luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en el rostro despertándolo, haciéndole más intenso el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Extraños recuerdos retumbaban en su memoria como un redoble de tambores. Los gritos de la simpática jovencita rubia que tanto adoraba llamándolo y sus esfuerzos por hacerlo reaccionar después de su caída habían sido tan conmovedores, sin embargo el impacto del golpe recibido había sido también demasiado fuerte y doloroso como para dejarlo al instante inconsciente. Era un capítulo que valía la pena olvidar.

Más ese frío día que recién empezaba, Anthony supo que era tiempo de despertar y por ello con esfuerzo abrió lentamente los ojos, teniendo que adaptarse con malestar a la brillante luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación pero para su sorpresa al rodar la vista por el resto de la habitación, encontró que su tierno amor estaba allí junto a él, lo que le dio más fuerzas para responder.

El verla profundamente dormida en esa incómoda posición, le hizo darse cuenta de que quizá había pasado toda la noche en vigilia por su causa y eso le preocupó.

Quiso en ese instante abrazarla pero se sentía muy débil para eso. Quiso exclamar su nombre pero sus cuerdas vocales también estaban exánimes, por último no quería preocuparla más, por lo que optó mejor por mover con cuidado su mano y acariciarle delicadamente el cabello.

-Can…Candy…- susurró para despertarla

"…Candy…"

_**How to be brave**  
(Cómo ser valiente)  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall …**  
__(Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer…)_

El sonido de esa voz dulce y ronquita que conocía tan bien y adoraba, resonaba como un eco en los oídos de Candy, le llamaba desde la lejanía dentro de su descanso vacío y sin sueños, pero pronto fue tomado consistencia, haciéndose más persistente hasta devolverla a la realidad.

El asombro surcó entonces su semblante al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esos dos fuegos azules que tanto había extrañado observándola con ternura e invadida por una emoción incontrolable a duras penas pudo pronunciar su nombre porque en una reacción natural se levantó y se le prendió al cuello.

-¡Anthony, Anthony!- no dejaba de repetir llena de efusividad mientras más lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad bañaban el cuello de la camisa blanca del joven que enternecido también la abrazó

-¡Sabía que despertarías, me lo decía el corazón, te vas a poner bien, yo te voy a cuidar!- le prometió sosteniéndole la mano, sonriéndole mientras se secaba las mejillas. Fue en eso que la enfermera que comenzaba su día laboral, entró en la habitación y se quedó sin habla al contemplar la escena y ver que el joven Ardley estaba despierto, por lo que enseguida corrió a informarle a la Señora Elroy y a avisarle al Doctor.

Poco después la habitación de Anthony estaba llena de gente, entre ellos aparte del Médico de cabecera, la matriarca de la casa, el asistente George quien cumplía con el deber de mantener informado de cualquier novedad que se suscitara en la casa o la familia al Honorable abuelo William, quien por cierto seguía en uno de sus largos viajes de negocios. Estaban también sus primos Stear, Archie, Neal y Eliza, contentos de que Anthony despertara y ansiosos por conversar con él pero tuvieron que ser sacados después de que se suscitara una discusión entre los cuatro por acaparar la atención del convaleciente y también porque la joven pelirroja no tardó en tratar de culpar a Candy del accidente por lo que los caballerosos hermanos Cornwell habían saltado a defenderla. Al final después de un buen regaño recibido por parte del médico debido a la desconsideración de todos, los jovencitos obedecieron en medio de protestas y abandonaron el cuarto. Sin embargo Candy, siempre pendiente de Anthony desde que despertara fue la última en hacerlo y éste sin importarle enfrentarse a todo el mundo pidió que se quedase con él.

- Candy…no te vayas- dijo en voz baja primero, dirigiéndose solo a ella y luego al resto - por favor permitan Candy que se quede -

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de emoción al oírlo y los de los mayores de curiosidad al verla. Sin decir nada entendieron que entre los dos niños existía algo más que una simple amistad.

_**But watching you stand alone**  
(pero viéndote allí solo)  
**All of my doubt**  
(toda mi duda)  
**Suddenly goes away somehow…**  
__(repentinamente desaparece de alguna manera)_

-Lo haré con gusto- confirmó Candy sin darse a esperar, sin interesarle los otros y ya nadie objetó nada. Era comprensible la situación. Además la jovencita aun a pesar de inexperta se había comportado como toda una buena enfermera al ayudar al Doctor y a su asistente.

-Está bien- acordó la ti abuela, la cabeza de familia – pero Doctor usted vigile que no se sobreexceda de cansancio también- solicitó y el Médico asintió. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Candy y miró a Anthony, éste le respondió con otra dulce en la que le decía sin palabras que ella era la razón de su vida, todo para él.

Después de los respectivos chequeos y recomendaciones, el Doctor recetó las medicinas que Anthony debía seguir tomando y diagnosticó que se iría recuperando poco a poco. Gracias al cielo tenía movilidad en todas sus extremidades y la caída aunque había sido peligrosa no fue de fatales resultados por suerte. Reconoció que de no haberse sostenido con alma, vida y corazón como lo había hecho, podía haber llegado a fracturarse la columna vertebral y quedar inválido para siempre o lo que era peor podría haber encontrado la muerte.

Por otra parte también indicó que la recuperación de la movilidad completa le llevaría algunos días y que sería doloroso, por ello le recomendó unos ejercicios especiales que le ayudarían bastante en la rehabilitación y por último sobre todas las cosas le aconsejó una buena alimentación y mucho descanso.

Candy de buena voluntad se ofreció a ayudarlos en todo lo que le fuera posible y así lo hizo cada día durante la siguiente semana, asistiendo a la enfermera a preparar las medicinas, ayudándole a Anthony a comer o junto con sus primos en la rehabilitación y al contrario de lo pesado que pareciera, todas aquellas actividades le resultaron entretenidas, en parte porque estaba perdidamente enamorada del paciente y también porque sus primos con sus bromas y ocurrencias eran capaz de volver chistoso cualquier momento hostil.

Por ejemplo Stear y sus inventos. El primer día que les permitieron estar junto a Anthony, les presentó una pequeña máquina que más bien parecía un cepillo que había ideado para su primo, supuestamente para dar masajes, pero lo único que conseguía era causar cosquillas y el que sufrió las consecuencias fue el pobre Anthony cuando Candy y Archie quisieron aplicársela, aparte de que terminó por descomponerse en menos de diez minutos. Las burlas no tardaron hacerse presentes, aunque todos reconocieron las buenas intenciones de Stear y el asunto terminó en medio de sonoras carcajadas.

También era entretenido para Candy la hora del almuerzo pues lo tomaba en la habitación de Anthony mientras le ayudaba a comer. Él en un principio se negaba explicándole que podía hacerlo solo pero se dejó vencer por la insistencia de ella y también por el hecho que disfrutaba de tenerla cerca.

Para Candy, su mirada era poderosa, penetrante y sentirla sobre ella le provocaba cientos de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, además sentía que sus lazos se iban estrechando cada día y eso era lo que más quería en el mundo.

_**One step closer…**  
(un paso más cerca…)_

También le acompañaba en sus caminatas vespertinas o ayudándole con los ejercicios indicados por el doctor en los que Anthony debía mover las articulaciones. Al igual que sus primos, siempre estaba allí para él, dándole aliento u ofreciendo su hombro para que pudiera rodearlo y obtener un soporte.

-Eres una gran enfermera- le elogiaba a menudo

-¿Lo crees? mira que me lo voy a tomar muy en serio-

La sonrisa de ella para él era la mejor recompensa para cualquier dolencia o malestar corporal que tuviera en su recuperación

A Anthony al principio le resultó duro seguir la rutina, dolía, pero gracias a la ayuda y al apoyo de sus primos y mejores amigos, y de su amor, se esforzó cada día siguiendo al pie de la letra las recomendaciones indicadas y pronto éstas surtieron el efecto esperado hasta que pudo recuperar casi en su totalidad toda la movilidad de su cuerpo.

La tía abuela se acostumbró tanto a verlos juntos a Candy y a Anthony mientras trabajaban por la recuperación de él, que pronto permitió que la chica tuviera libre acceso a la habitación de su sobrino como si de una enfermera más se tratara. Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando la asistente del Doctor verdadera le pidió que la sustituyera un momento mientras iba a buscar más ungüento al botiquín del cuarto de baño, el detalle era que debía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y consistía en masajear con sus propias manos la espalda de Anthony.

Ella nunca le había tocado en su piel desnuda. Cuando entró y lo vio tendido en la cama boca abajo sin camisa sintió que se estaba entrometiendo donde no debía y quiso retirarse enseguida pero la enfermera no tardó en verla y entonces procedió a pedirle el favor, al cual no se pudo negar.

Por ello cuando la mujer salió de la habitación dejándola sola, estaba nerviosa y las manos le temblaban, por suerte Anthony parecía estar dormido. Candy se permitió un momento contemplarlo en todo su esplendor. Era hermoso y fuerte.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
(he muerto cada día esperando por ti)  
**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**  
(querido no temas, te he amado)  
**For a thousand years**  
(por mil años)  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
(y te amaré por mil más)_

Con sumo cuidado extendió su mano hasta posarla sobre la cálida espalda de él y con curiosidad fue deslizándola más arriba por su hombro hasta tocar apenas con los dedos sus músculos. Era como imaginaba que debía ser un ángel pero sin alas.

Anthony se sitió sobresaltado por aquella extraña caricia y al instante abrió los ojos echando fuera su ligero descanso y se llevó tamaña sorpresa al encontrarse de cara a una Candy asustada que lo miraba igual de sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no te quise incomodar- fueron sus disculpas, pero cuando ya pensaba en salir huyendo, él la retuvo del brazo

-Candy…- dijo exaltando, había estado soñando con ella e imaginando que sentía sus caricias hasta que había constatado que éstas eran reales y ahora no quería dejarla escapar.

Candy sonrojada, se perdió en su mirada celeste, indefensa de lo que entre los dos podía pasar en ese momento y hubiera ocurrido de no ser porque la enfermera regresó, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerse ideas, Candy logró escurrirse de entre la mano de Anthony.

Más tarde ella en la soledad de su habitación meditaría con el corazón en la boca y los colores subidos al rostro sobre lo ocurrido, pensando en lo que Anthony quería decirle.

Las lunas siguieron pasando y los dos chicos se guardaron el asunto y decidieron no tocar el tema, mientras continuaban con sus actividades diarias.  
Por las cuales Anthony demostraba una profunda mejoría que avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Candy observaba contenta su progreso mientras pensaba que lo que más quería en el mundo era verlo feliz.

_**Time stands still**  
(el tiempo permanence aún)  
**Beauty in all she is**  
(bello en todo lo que es) _

Al anochecer leía para él.

Para Anthony no podía haber nada más complaciente, maravilloso que saber que su Candy cuidaba de él y eso le hacía cerciorarse poco a poco de que en verdad lo amaba, tanto como él a ella aunque no se lo hubieran dicho. A menudo se perdía en ensoñaciones al escucharla, mientras la contemplaba sentada al lado de su cama, hablar moviendo sus rosados labios, con su rostro de muñeca de porcelana y su mirada esmeralda concentrada en el libro y el pensaba que no podía existir en el mundo alguien más bello y con tan buen corazón. Había veces en que quería arrancar de sus manos el texto para hacer que se fijara en él y cubrir de besos su rostro, su cuello, sus manos. Sentía como el deseo por ella se volvía cada vez mas fuerte en su interior pero se obligaba a sí mismo a mandar a volar todos aquellos pensamientos impuros.

-¿Me das un beso?- le pidió una tarde en un impulso, provocando que ella se ruborizara al instante como respuesta.

-Anthony…qué…qué dices?-  
Anthony movió la cabeza en broma

-Estaba solo jugando, quería ver como reaccionabas, te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas…al igual que cuando sonríes- le dijo observándola con ternura

-Gracias- contestó ella bajando la mirada un poco insegura, tratando de volver a poner su atención en el libro al tiempo que sentía como Anthony aún continuaba mirándola.

-¿Me dejas darte uno?- añadió

-¡Anthony!-

Esta vez sí Candy cerró el libro para mirarlo con reproche mientras el joven se moría de risa. Candy tomó un cojín y amagó tirárselo pero en el fondo sonrió. Sentirse el centro de sus halagos y cortejos aunque extraño era también algo maravilloso.

_**I will be brave**  
(Seré valiente)  
**I will not let anything Take away**  
(no dejaré que nada se lleve)  
**What's standing in front of me**  
(lo que está frente a mi)_

La noche trascurrió tranquila y poco después volvieron su atención a otros asuntos, ambos podían conversar durante horas sin aburrirse porque se entendían perfectamente y se tenían plena confianza, aparte de estar enamorados eran los mejores amigos, como almas gemelas.

Las horas pasaron y llegó un momento que ya vencida por el cansancio Candy empezó a bostezar.

-Te ves cansada Can y siento que es por mi culpa, has estado esforzándote todo el día pendiente de mi salud, debes descansar- expresó Anthony

-No es ninguna molestia Anthony, todo lo que hago lo hago con gusto, solo quiero verte mejor…además aún es muy temprano para ir a dormir-manifestó Candy mientras trataba de no dejarse vencer por el sueño

-Entonces, por qué no vienes aquí a mi lado un momento, para que te recuestes y descanses unos minutos- sugirió él y a Candy no le pareció mala idea

-Está bien, pero será tan solo por unos minutos- contestó animada, al tiempo que se incorporaba, se quitaba las pantuflas y se metía en la cama junto a él. Anthony se movió un poco para darle espacio y luego cuando ella se acomodó cerca suyo, la arropó con cuidado con las sábanas.

Candy encontró en esa cama, quizá debido al efecto de su profundo cansancio, un confort irresistible del cual se le hizo inevitable no poder abrir los ojos una vez que apoyó su pequeña cabeza en la almohada. La cama de Anthony estaba tibia por el mismo calor que él había proporcionado y tenía su olor tan varonil y elegante que a ella tanto la atraía.

Ya sin saber si lo que estaba viviendo era producto de un ensueño o no, dejó que al instante el cansancio la asaltara mientras sentía como con delicadeza el brazo de Anthony le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y juntando su cabeza con la suya después de depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Descansa amor- fue lo último que entre sueños le escuchó decir.

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**  
(cada respiración, cada hora, ha venido ha hacer esto)  
**One step closer**  
(un paso más cerca)_

El sonido del cantar de los pajaritos la despertó, haciendo que se restregar los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol de la mañana. Sobresaltada se dio cuenta de que los pocos minutos que había pretendido dormir se habían transformado en horas y para esto Anthony ya no estaba a su lado. Es más, ella tampoco estaba en el cuarto de él como creía sino en el suyo propio y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí. Entendió que él debía haberla llevado pero lo que le preocupaba era que no podía hacer fuerza.

Siguiendo sus impulsos se levantó de la cama y decidió mirar por la ventana. Fue justo cuando lo vio a él en el jardín, llevaba gorra y abrigo negro y estaba direccionando una carretilla hacia el rosedal.

-¡Pero que hace, aún no puede!- exclamó alarmada para sí misma, mientras cogía su bata de dormir y salía tal como estaba detrás de él.

-¡Anthony, Anthony!- el joven se volteó al escuchar su nombre

-¡Can!- dijo asombrado al verla allí, tan de mañana y en pijamas.

Candy sabía que no estaba bien y que si la veía la tía abuela iba a ganarse un buen castigo por no considerar apropiado aquel comportamiento para una señorita de sociedad, más colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja puntualizó que tenía una razón importante para hacerlo

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aún no estás en condiciones para trabajar- le recordó suavemente para crearle conciencia

-Can, cultivar rosas es mi pasatiempo preferido, aunque tú no lo creas ellas sienten y yo soy su jardinero, están acostumbradas a mí por lo que debo encargarme de ellas- le explicó el chico rubio volteándose hacia uno de los arbustos del rosedal –El Sr. Whitman las ha cuidado muy bien pero aún así parecen tristes, ¿lo puedes ver?, las Dulce Candy se están deshojando demasiado rápido, tengo que llevar algunas al invernadero-

Candy escuchó lo que decía y miró las rosas con detenimiento, aquellas grandes y esponjosas de un color marfil cremoso a las que él le había dado su nombre y notó que estaba ladeadas, no deshojándose normalmente como debía ocurrir a causa del otoño sino como moribundas.

-Te ayudaré- resolvió en un acto espontáneo agachándose enseguida para empezar a cambiar de macetero algunas, no podía dejar que le ocurriera eso al símbolo de su amor, pero él la detuvo de la mano.

-Espera- le dijo –No quiero que te canses, ya has hecho suficiente en los últimos días- Al hablar quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos y Anthony tuvo que obligarse a desviar su mirada de su boca para no incurrir en la tentación de robarle un beso por temor a que ella pensara que aquel era un acto incorrecto  
–Ya me siento bien, yo lo haré- añadió

Candy ya no refutó nada y le observó como con habilidad traspasaba las rosas, una de cada especie de las que había en el rosedal a maceteros individuales. Candy le ayudó a colocarlas luego en la carretilla.

-Espérame un momento- pidió mientras ingresaba con las flores al invernadero que ella aún no conocía y pasaron poco más de cinco minutos cuando volvió a salir.

Anthony la encontró arreglándose el cabello y ajustándose más el salto de cama violeta par protegerse del frío. Notó que lucía preciosa a la luz del sol de la mañana.

-Está listo, ven- le solicitó extendiéndole la mano y ella con confianza la tomó

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
(he muerto cada día esperando por ti)  
**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**  
(querido no temas, te he amado)  
**For a thousand years**  
(por miles de años)  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
(te amaré por mil más)_

-Cierra los ojos – Anthony le pidió mientras la conducía adentro

-De acuerdo- dijo ella a la expectativa y definitivamente estas se vieron superadas una vez que estuvieron en el centro del lugar y Anthony le indicó que ya podía abrirlos

-¡Es maravillo!- exclamó Candy boquiabierta impresionada por la belleza y pulcritud del sitio, plantas y flores de varias especies lucían radiantes atemporales a las estaciones que transcurrieran afuera y estaban ordenadas en hileras perfectas. Todo estaba sumamente ordenado -¿Tú…creaste este lugar?- preguntó fascinada, mientras disfrutaba del aroma fragante que se cernía en el ambiente

-En realidad era de mi madre- contó él – Cuando murió quedó abandonado unos años hasta que yo crecí lo suficiente para hacerme cargo. Un día cuando aún no vivíamos en Chicago, la tía abuela mencionó sin querer este lugar, yo solo había escuchado de grandes invernaderos en Europa pero jamás había visto uno por lo que me obsesioné con conocerlo. Fue además el primer sitio que visité cuando nos mudamos aquí-

-Es realmente precioso- elogió Candy mientras admiraba los grandes y luminosos ventanales que había alrededor.

-Y pronto va a ser tuyo también- le dijo él, sorprendiéndola, haciendo que le brillaran los ojos de emoción al entender el mensaje. Siempre encontraba la forma de decir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado. Candy bajó la mirada sonriendo tratando de disimular un poco la felicidad que le inundaba. Su mayor sueño era pasar el resto de la vida junto a él.

_**All along I believed I would find you**  
(siempre creí que iba a encontrarte)  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
(el tiempo trajo tu corazón a mi)  
**I have loved you…**  
__(te he amado…)_

Un poquito nerviosa caminó hacia la Dulce Candy y aspiró su aroma y a sabiendas de que él estaba pendiente de sus actos, se apartó con delicadeza de la flor y después de brindarle una mirada decidió acercarse a uno de los ventanales. Desde allí podía observarse parte del brillante lago y más atrás los frondosos bosques de Lakewood con las montañas nevadas coronadas de nubes en el fondo. Era un paisaje realmente memorable y Anthony quiso contemplarlo con ella.

Fue tierna y sutil la manera en que se le aproximó por la espalda, la manera en que sintió su nariz rozando el borde de su cuello provocándole cosquillas y la forma en que rodeó su cintura con sus manos en un abrazo. Candy sintió que no podía resistirse más y apoyó su espalda en su pecho, haciendo que el corazón de Anthony diera un brinco de victoria y sin poder contenerse más besó su mejilla al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de ese mágico momento.

**…**_**A thousand years**  
(…mil años)  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**  
(y te amaré mil más…)_

-¿Vendrás a mi cuarto esta noche?- preguntó él sonrojado y un poco nervioso, mientras conducía de la mano a Candy hasta la escalera donde acordaron separarse para evitar levantar sospechas de que habían estado desde tempranas horas de la mañana juntos

-Sí- contestó Candy con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que en el rostro de él se iluminara otra

-Te estaré esperando- le dijo con el corazón apasionado queriendo salírsele del pecho

Candy subió despacio sin dejar de mirarlo como si temiera que al dejar de hacerlo pudiera desvanecerse como si se tratara de un sueño nada más.

Cuando llegó arriba y se dirigió a su habitación, Anthony continuó con su camino con el alma hinchada de felicidad por sentirse plenamente correspondido e iba soñando con distintas formas de hacer feliz a su niña amada hasta que una cabeza pelirroja se cruzó en su camino obligándolo a detenerse y salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Por qué te gusta?- preguntó Eliza Leegan con una expresión de profunda decepción mientras le observaba de brazos cruzados

-Ese es mi asunto- respondió él terminante pasando por su lado

-Sabes que planea irse, tú que tanto la idolatras y ella solo piensa en abandonarte cuando tú menos lo esperes- soltó como víbora ponzoñosa haciéndolo detenerse en seco

-Eso no es cierto- respondió sin voltear a mirarla como ella quería

-Claro que lo es- le contradijo – cuando estabas aún en coma, se lo dijo a Stear y a Archie, prácticamente lo gritó, dijo que ya estaba cansada de todo esto, que en cualquier momento, despertaras o no, regresaría a su mugroso orfelinato-

-No te creo, eso tendrá que decírmelo ella misma- determinó Anthony y siguió de largo sin detenerse a voltear atrás

-¡Es la verdad y eres un tonto por andar con ella, solo jugará contigo!- vociferó Eliza desesperada, frustrada de no poder llamar la atención del único joven que le interesaba.

La noche llegó rápido y Candy se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a ver a Anthony, cepillaba sus cabellos mientras se miraba al espejo y se sentía bonita sobre todo porque le gustaba a él. Se alisó su sencillo vestido comprobando de que estuviera perfecto y poniéndose la mano en el estómago donde aquella noche más que nunca las mariposas revoloteaban sin parar, aspiró profundo e inhaló lentamente para tratar de calmar los nervios que hasta ligeras nauseas le daban. Estaba hecha un manojo de ellos, no podía evitarlo, y en parte se debía a una conversación mordaz sostenida con Eliza en la tarde.

Sin querer la había encontrado en el altillo y ésta no había dudado ni un segundo en sacar sus armas y tocar el tema de Anthony, restregándole en la cara sus sospechas de que era una interesada y que solo estaba jugando con él. Le había dicho además que si llegaban a tener una relación no funcionaría porque siempre sería mal vista en el medio como un chica sin clase, como la pobre huérfana que había conseguido ingresar a una familia de sociedad por medio de artimañas y que esto le atraería perjuicios para Anthony puesto que para él se le cerrarían muchas puertas solo por el hecho de estar a su lado.

Candy con dignidad le había dejado saber que no creía en ninguna de sus palabras, continuando su camino, solo que aquellas cizañas comenzaron a hacer su efecto después.  
Meditaba sobre esto cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y cuando fue a ver quien era todas sus defensas se fueron al piso al encontrar a Anthony ante ella con mirada de preocupación y reproche.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó

-…Sí, claro- contestó dubitativa haciéndose a un costado para que entrara.

Anthony tomó asiento en el borde de la cama pensativo, había pasado toda la tarde inquieto después de escuchar el intrigante comentario de Eliza, aunque en ningún momento quiso prestarle atención con el pasar de las horas notó que su ponzoña si había logrado afectarle, para colmo no había podido indagar sobre la verdad de su comentario con Archie y Stear porque estos habían salido a la ciudad con George y no volverían hasta bien entrada la noche.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Candy acercándose suavemente hasta sentarse junto a él

-Sí, necesitaba verte…porque debo preguntarte algo- confesó él haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos a sabiendas de que ella con su sutil inocencia y encanto podía hacerle olvidar en un instante todo lo que tanto tiempo había preparado decir

Candy prestó atención mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir como las alas de un colibrí cuando sintió que la mano que él tenía puesta sobre la cama se acercaba tímidamente para tomar la suya. La niña se sonrojó.

-¿Es cierto que te irás?- Anthony preguntó sin preámbulos. Candy le miró extrañada y el notar eso a él le alivió un poco –¿Te ibas a ir si no despertaba?- prosiguió. Candy entonces recordó su propio ataque de pánico la primera noche después del accidente cuando le habían diagnosticado a él el coma y entendió que tal vez se refería a ese acontecimiento, que de alguna forma alguien pensando que era un acto de malcriadez le había contado.

-Yo estaba tan asustada que no sabía que hacer…no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello- confesó sintiendo de nuevo la terrible angustia de aquellos días –…que te podía perder, no podría resistir vivir en lugar donde ya no estuvieras tú, no podría hacerlo sin ti…- y bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada añadió -…no podría vivir-

Aquella revelación llenó a Anthony de emoción que se acercó más a ella y le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos, Candy tenía ganas de llorar

_**One step closer**  
(un paso más cerca…)_

-Mi dulce Candy, tú también significas todo para mí Candy, eres como un cometa que de repente apareció iluminando mi cielo oscuro y aburrido, la niña que me tiene loco y por la que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – al llegar a esta parte Anthony sonrió haciéndola reír y provocando que se le escaparan a ella algunas lágrimitas de sus húmedos ojos – …la princesa que mi mamá solía decirme que encontraría un día, cuando me leía cuentos de pequeño. La persona por la que descubrí el amor…ese sentimiento tan especial y cálido que nace desde el fondo de tu ser sin que te lo puedas explicar y que transforma tu mundo y que vuelve único al ser por el que lo sientes…- Anthony tomó uno de los rizos de la chica entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar delicadamente con él – gracias por ser esa persona Can, por despertarme a la vida una vez y luego devolverme a ella con tu beso, gracias mi amor por estar aquí para mí-

Candy impresionada por todo, le escuchaba abstraída sus tiernas palabras sin poder creer que el momento que estaba viviendo fuera real. La forma en que él le había llamado "amor" había sido tan dulce. Sin embargo cayó en cuenta con horror de algo que él también había mencionado.

Su beso secreto.

"Oh por Dios" se dijo Candy encerrando su rostro entre sus manos por el bochorno

-Qué pasa- quiso saber Anthony causándole gracia su actitud

-Lo siento- dijo ella levantando la mirada apenada y con las mejillas arreboladas

-¿Por qué?-

-Por lo del beso…- pronunció apenas en voz bajita

-Está bien, solo hay una manera de que te perdone- bromeó Anthony cruzándose de brazos fingiendo que adoptaba una actitud de seriedad y ella hizo una mueca graciosa de niña a la espera de recibir su castigo – sí me dejas que te de uno de verdad- resolvió el chico

-¿Qué?- Candy dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás por la impresión, Anthony no pudo evitar reír y se mordió el labio inferior, enternecido por su candidez

-Está bien, no te obligaré a nada, sucederá cuando tenga que pasar- acordó

Más Candy no quería que se perdiera el momento después de todo, en realidad sí quería que pasara, por lo que echando a un lado sus temores se armó de valentía y en voz queda le dijo

-…Es el momento- Anthony al principio no comprendió pero entonces ella reiteró - hazlo-

Sonriendo Anthony no se dio a esperar y eso sí con delicadeza cortó la distancia que los separaba y le atrajo hacia sí rodeándole la cintura, mientras la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. No podía concebir que existiera una joven más bella y tierna de la que tenía junto a sí. Le acarició la mejilla para que se tranquilizara y dulcemente besó su nariz y luego su otra mejilla despacio hasta terminar por juntar lleno de amor sus labios contra los suyos.

**_One step closer …_**

Cuando Candy sintió que la atrajo hacia sí pensó que el alma se le iba a salir, cada toque de él era como un choque eléctrico. Se dejó vencer por sus caricias y su beso la transportó al infinito, logrando que se olvidara de todo y solo lo sintiera a él.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Cuando el etéreo momento terminó y Candy abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul de Anthony fija sobre ella para ver su reacción. Candy se sentía como gelatina entre sus manos, emocionada, disfrutando de un mar de sensaciones y también consciente de que habían dado un pequeño paso hacia lo prohibido. Anthony por su parte, tan alucinado como ella, en un impulso efusivo la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, besando su hombro y disfrutando del aroma de su cabellera, y le propuso lo que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo

-Candy sé mi novia por favor- le pidió, haciendo que se quedara estática y él notó su cambio.

De repente Candy sintió que los comentarios locos de Eliza hicieron efecto en su nerviosismo provocando que le asaltaran las dudas y temores. No quería hacerle daño a él de ninguna forma. Confusa se levantó de la cama alejándose de él.

-Yo…no puedo, no sé, estoy confundida, lo siento- expresó y como típica protagonista de novela romántica barata salió corriendo para alejarse de allí, al menos hasta lograr volver a pensar con claridad.

Su interior era un remolino de sensaciones. Por un lado estaba la inmensa felicidad que la invadía por el momento recién vivido, que le provocaba un escosor en los ojos y ganas de llorar, y por otro, la inseguridad de lo que se le venía encima, de imaginar un futuro oscuro como le había pronosticado Eliza. Eran dos sentimientos que chocaban y se fundían en su alma como el asote del mar en un rompeolas, ponerlos en orden le llevó casi media hora y cuando volvió a su habitación con la plena intención de pedirle una disculpa a Anthony él ya se había ido.

Comprendió que era mejor hablar por la mañana.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, tenía el corazón lleno de emoción al igual que de dulces recuerdos que se materializaban al tocarse los labios. Por ello decidió echar a un lado todas las conjeturas de Eliza y dejar sus propios temores para solo vivir y ser feliz como había soñado tanto.

**_All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years…_**

La mañana llegó y Candy se puso sumamente bonita, decidió ese día estrenar un vestido amarillo que tenía guardado para una ocasión especial, aquel atuendo le afirmaba el talle y le resaltaba el busto con un modesto escote. Era su primer vestido de señorita.

Se arregló el cabello con unas sencillas binchas de brillantes a cada lado de la parte superior de la cabeza y el resto lo dejó suelto para que cayera como cascada. Luego bajó para encontrar a Anthony pero le dijeron que estaba en una reunión con George en la biblioteca, recibiendo noticias de su abuelo, por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco.

Estaba jugueteando con un pañuelo entre sus manos para calmar sus nervios cuando le vio salir sonriente conversando animadamente con George. Ella se levantó al instante del asiento donde aguardaba.

Cuando Anthony la vio se quedó embelesado y George supo que debía dejarlos a solas, por tanto disculpándose se retiró.  
Una vez que se quedaron completamente solos, los dos avanzaron tímidos el uno hacia el otro. Candy con la mirada baja al ver que Anthony la contemplaba maravillado en su vestido, esbozó

-¿Te gusta?- moviéndose como niña pequeña a la espera de un cumplido

-Me encanta, me fascina, tú me fascinas- no tardó en contestar él haciéndola reír, entonces ella no perdió la oportunidad de terminar de acercarse hasta él y en forma espontanea le entrelazó sus brazos al cuello. Anthony al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida reaccionó y no perdió la oportunidad de estrecharla fuertemente en un abrazo, por primera vez de forma apasionada, íntima, con la plena certeza de que le pertenecía, de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

-Sí– le dijo Candy entonces al oído y Anthony creyendo no haber escuchado bien tuvo que separarse un poco de ella y buscar una confirmación en sus ojos

-¿Dijiste sí?-

Candy asintió

Anthony lleno de emoción gritó y la levantó entre sus brazos haciéndola girar y cubriendo de pequeños besos sus mejillas

-¡Siiií, te amo, te amo!-

Le hizo reír contagiándola con su efusividad, luego con los ánimos más calmados pero aún sin separarse el uno del otro, ambos jóvenes acercaron sus rostros para que sus labios se volvieran a encontrar en un beso tierno, profundo, sin apuros, el primero realmente apasionado de los muchos que vendrían después

-Te amo – le dijo Candy entonces cerca de su boca – Te amo desde aún antes de saber que existieras, como si lo hubiera echo de toda mi vida o quizá de alguna anterior, como si hubiésemos estado destinados a encontrarnos…que cosas locas digo (o mejor dicho me haces decir)…es como si te hubiera amado por miles de años… – la pequeña chica pecosa sonrió en medio de su confesión –… y siento que te amaré por mil años más-

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Las actividades dentro de la deslumbrante mansión de Lakewood en las afueras de Chicago continuaron con su rutina habitual, pero dentro de ella, en uno de sus tantos pasillos, dos jovencitos enamorados estaban encerrados en su mundo, donde no cabía espacio para nadie más.

**_Fin_  
**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén (Moonligh¡tgirl1986)_

_Guerra Florida 2013_


End file.
